


We're In Trouble

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: MCU, Marvel
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut, Language, M/M, Multi, Poly, Sass, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 08:56:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16092302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: A recon mission takes a turn when you and your boyfriend Clint are captured leaving you at the hands of Hydra.





	We're In Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: @until-theend-oftheline 1k MCU Writing Challenge || Marvel Angst Bingo @marvelangstbingo 
> 
> Challenge Prompt: “No one in the history of torture’s been tortured with torture like the torture you’ll be tortured with.”
> 
> Square Filled: Torture
> 
> A/N: All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on Google unless noted above, and as always thank you so much for reading!

    Bucky was never going to let you or Clint out of the Tower again. Just one simple recon mission with Clint had suddenly turned into a firefight with you both being captured. Clint was unconscious against the wall with his hands cuffed behind him. Meanwhile, you were in the center of the room your arms pulled up above you and your toes barely hitting the concrete flooring under you. The room was absolutely freezing making you almost sleepy despite the ache in your body from being tied up this way.

    “You know you are a lot stronger than even I gave you credit for. I guess that super soldier and your Bird Boy over there are really giving you a workout, huh?”

     You audibly groan hearing Brock Rumlow’s voice from behind you, “Oh Brock how I’ve missed you so.”

     “I missed you too, Y/N,” he comes around standing right in front of you. His face perfectly level with yours, “So when did you start going on missions?”

     “Oh, here and there just helping out where I can. Sometimes it sucks being left in the lab for hours on end you know.”

     “Yeah, I heard you were Stark and Banner’s new favorite science experiment. What’s it like being a freak now?”

     “I mean I don’t think you’re in any position to call anyone a freak now, Brock. You’ve seen your face, right?” you smile knowing what’s coming already.

     Brock doesn’t disappoint drawing back and delivering a punch to your abdomen. You cough and sputter but then begin laughing to spite him. He doesn’t much care for it delivering another punch right to your face. You know your nose is probably broken now as warm blood gushes after his hit. With your new found abilities it will heal so you’re not worried just more pissed off than anything.

      “Are you done being a smartass now?” he asks and you hear Clint’s stunted laughter.

      “Good luck with that. She’s the Queen of being a smart ass. You okay baby?”

      “Can’t complain Cupid,” you tease your nickname for your archer. “Although you should have stayed unconscious the company here is shit.”

       “Are you fucking done?”

       “Are you?” you growl. “What do you want?”

       “Just you,” he smiled in a way similar to a serial killer. “See your accident has made you the new Steve Rogers of the modern era. We figure out what makes you so special and then bam super soldiers.”

        “Well I do not consent to be used as a guinea pig,” you tease again meeting once more with another punch to the face.

        “Stop fucking hitting her!” Clint orders at Brock as he struggles to pull free from the handcuffs.

        Brock laughs walking over towards Clint, “And what the hell are you going to do Clint? Why do they even put up with you? You’ve got nothing to offer them.”

        “Clearly he’s never gone down on you. I swear to God every time he does I forget my name,” you mock trying to turn Brock’s attention away from Clint. Clint is the lock picker and he can get out of his cuffs better than you can at the moment.

        It works Brock returns moving behind you this time when his hand comes up jerking your head back, “The first thing I’m going to do is sew your fucking mouth shut.”

        “I’ll still find a way to call you a dickhead,” you spit literally in his face.

        “I’m going to love ripping you apart Y/N. I hope you gave ole Bucky and your archer over there a fond last romp before we take off,” he warns but you can’t reply before he is pounding on you relentlessly. You catch Clint out of the corner of your eye as you lean over spitting the blood from your mouth. He’s still working the handcuffs but remains restrained for the moment.

        “Best you got, Brock?” you mock again and hate yourself for it. Even with the newfound healing abilities you are still in an incredible amount of pain but are determined to keep the focus from Clint. Brock’s a madman and you refuse to let him hurt either of the men you love over you.

       “Brock stop hurting her! I swear if you don’t no one in the history of torture’s been tortured with torture like the torture you’ll be tortured with.”

       Brock stops and both of you turn your head to him as you smile as much as your face allows, “Did you just quote Supernatural? No more binging for you.”

       Brock growls in frustration coming back to face you, “Enough! I’m going to kill your little boyfriend over there and then I’m going to find Bucky and put a bullet right between his eyes.”

      “You aren’t going to touch them,” you growl straining against the chains. “Come on Brock we know what this is about.”

      “I don’t know what this is about,” Clint mutters.

      Brock pulls out his gun aiming it at Clint but keeps his eyes on you, “In your dreams, sweetheart.”

      “I’m missing something here,” Clint says again and Brock shoots, the bullet hits the concrete right about Clint’s head but to his credit, he remains unfazed.

      “Brock had a crush on me but I’m turned him down a lot. I even told him I was a lesbian so he’d get the picture.”

     “And yet here you are being a whore for two men,” Brock seethes moving the gun pressing it firmly to your cheek. “I wonder if your new abilities can handle a bullet. Think you’ll walk away from that?”

     “Fuck you!” it pisses Brock off just as you wanted causing him to flip the gun using the handle to bash against your temple. It’s taken the wind of your sails and put a nasty cut over your eye somehow when he hit you and blood dripped down into your eyes.

     “Okay, I’m officially over this circus. Say goodbye to your boyfriend sweetheart,” Brock cocks the gun just as you see movement behind him. You’d recognize those shadows anywhere.

     “Brock, you aren’t going to shoot my boyfriend. You want to know how I know that?”

       He smirks, “I don’t need him just you. So please tell me why I’m not going to shoot him.”

     “Because shit for brains I’ve been stalling and now my other boyfriend and his friend are right behind you and they are pissed,” you throw him a wink smiling tasting blood but not caring.

      “Like I believe that, Bitch,” he snarls but it’s his mistake. Bucky is behind him pulling him back and delivering a right hook directly into his face using his metal arm. You laugh as Brock goes down without so much as another word out cold.

     “Hey Buck, sweetie, do Clint and I have a story for you,” you chuckle as he approaches pulling your legs up around his waist. “I don’t think we should do that right now.”

     Bucky rolls his eyes, “It’s to take pressure off your arms so I can get this damn chain off.”

     He gets you done and your hands fall around his shoulders allowing you to kiss his cheek, “Thank you, baby. How’s our boy?”

     Steve appears with Clint leaning against him heavily, “Hey Buck, we’ve been waiting for you.”

    “It was a recon mission. How the fuck do you end up kidnapped and tortured?”

    Clint flinches at Bucky’s anger but shrugs, “It’s kind of a funny story. Right Y/N?”

    “Oh yeah see we were surveilling the property,” you begin but Bucky holds up his hand.

     “I don’t want to hear it we’re going back to the Tower and both of you are under house arrest until further notice,” he orders turning to head back to the jet leaving you, Steve, and Clint behind.

      You take Clint from Steve’s shoulder already feeling much better with blood now circulating through your arms and legs, “We’re in so much trouble aren’t we Steve?”

      “It was just worried. When we found out you’d been taken and then it was Rumlow he almost lost it. Just remember he loves you guys but be prepared for a little extra,” Steve pauses before enunciating slowly. “Security.”

       You and Clint share a look as Clint sighs, “Not only are we in trouble but we are fucked and not in a good way.”

       Bucky was quiet the entire ride home and once the Quinjet landed he was the first one off disappearing into the building without so much as a word or a glance. You and Clint made the way to your shared room hoping to find Bucky with no luck. Instead, you helped each other into the shower and for Clint, you helped him bandage his wounds. Thanks to your new found abilities you were completely healed and pulled on one of Bucky’s shirts climbing into bed resting your head on Clint’s chest as his arm wrapped around you.

      “You think he’ll come to bed tonight?” you looked up at Clint.

      “I certainly hope so but like Steve said we just have to be patient. Rumlow represents a dark time in his life.”

      “I didn’t want them to take something else from me,” Bucky’s voice startles you both. You move back and Bucky crawls into the bed between you and Clint. Automatically you and Clint curl into his sides much like you had just been with Clint.

      “He won’t get another chance Bucky. We love you and we’re sorry,” you lean up kissing his cheek. “I love you, James Barnes.”

      “I love you, Y/N. You too Birdy,” Bucky squeezes Clint’s arm.

      “You guys are so sappy I’m going to throw up,” Clint sticks out his tongue ruining the moment but you know better seeing in his eyes how much he loves Bucky.

      “I may be sappy now but you both are still in trouble,” Bucky is stern looking down between you and Clint.

      You push Clint back enough to swing a leg over and straddle yourself across Bucky’s lap, “I’m sure there is something we can do to help us get out of trouble isn’t there, sir?”

       Bucky groans his hands finding your hips with his hands, “I’m thinking you are trying to skirt the issue, doll.”

       “I’m thinking you both are too into foreplay,” Clint groans pulling his shirt over his head.

       You chuckle leaning forward, “No such thing is there, sir.”

        “She’s right per usual Clint. But no matter what happens now you both are still in trouble,” Bucky warns but you’re confident with the evening you have planned for your boyfriends that it won’t be an issue.

        Clint winks at you leaning over pulling Bucky’s shirt off of your body, “Tomorrow we’ll be in trouble Bucky. Tonight let’s just enjoy the fact we’re together relatively unharmed and she’s shirtless and we’re doing nothing about it.”

        Bucky grins leaning up pulling Clint to his lips and you bite your own watching your boys kiss roughly, “Trouble well worth it to see this.”


End file.
